


🎸Cheerleader and Pirate♕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Jacey is the new member of The ACEYS. He is also member of the Mighty Shrimp. His real name is Kevin.Harry first appeared walking through the market and to Ursula's Fish and Chips, where the rest of the Lost Revenge's Crew were. When he arrived, he turned on the TV, which it was the news reporting the luxurious life of Mal in Auradon. Jealous, Uma threw food at the screen and ordered the rest of the crew to do the same. Later, Uma and the crew sing and dance "What's My Name".
Kudos: 1





	🎸Cheerleader and Pirate♕

Both Jacey and Harry are at cheer and swords practice after they finish with practice they go to Harry's room and watch both Descendants and Zombies 2 movies and eat snacks and have fun.


End file.
